earth_2109_2254fandomcom-20200214-history
Nakamura Crime Families
The Nakamura Crime Families, also called NakaFamily, was a mafia crime family that operated on the planet of Mordor. Otonashi-San Nakamura was the original founder of the families in 2091 which after Otonashi-San's passing, Ashley Nakamura was the new Family Lady of the families. Introductions The Nakamura Crime Families was founded on July 19th, 2091 by the Nakamura Act 23, Section 34 which the Nakamura Council was formed by Otonashi-San Nakamura who formed the Families on the planet of Mordor and recruited more members for the family while Ashley, Anakin-Chan, Church, Kelly, Kanade, Franklin, Yuri, Yuzuru and Allison were all seated as Family Councillors of the Nakamura Council and Otonashi-San being High Councillor while keeping the rank, Family Lord, in his leadership. The Nakamura Crime Families were one of the richest crime families on the planet of Mordor during the Guardian Angels era in 2100s before 2127, before the rise of the Republic and the Purge of the Guardians. Otonashi-San once cooperated with Wallace J. Thomas in helping him with money to build a fleet of powerful starships to return to earth to put a stop to the war and cover up the truth and they did, since they were rich, Wallace was their unofficial partner and no one else knew of his partnership with them and he kept it that way because if anyone know found out about it then they would have convicted him for the murder of millions of innocent men, women and children but after hearing about Wallace's death on New Harmony, the Nakamura families stopped the money flow to his secret cash account on Mordor in which they had flowed in millions of New Canadian Dollars or maybe even billions but no one knows that, not even the Nakamura families. They later went in partnership with the Tachibana Crime Families as well as the Loon-Spade Crime Families in 2120. History Partnership Family Lord Otonashi-San Nakamura partnered the Nakamura Crime Families with Guardian Master Wallace J. Thomas on April 13th, 2091 for an operation which the Nakamura Families grew big during this partnership with Wallace on his quest to build starships and go back to earth to finish off the remaining forces of the United Republic of Earth and cover up his traces so no one suspects he was involved. Otonashi-San flowed in millions, maybe even billions to Wallace on Mordor and so after Wallace's assassination on New Harmony, they stopped the flow and ended the partnership officially and then later went on to sign a truce treaty with both Tachibana Crime Families and Loon-Spade Crime Families for peace after an on-going nonviolent war between the families was started in 2116 and ended in 2120. Operations The Nakamura Crime Families took part in a few operations which involved torturing a member of the Tachibana Crime Families, the operation was called 'For Our Families' by members of the Nakamura Families but called 'Nakamura's No Mercy' by the other families. Tachibana Family Lord, Ozawa Kan Tachibana, was a rival of Otonashi-San Nakamura because of his sudden increase of popularity with people looking into joining a mafia crime family, though Otonashi stated that he was only accepting Nakamura's but later had no choice but to accept because of the small amount of Japanese citizens and civilians on Mordor. Otonashi-San later started on operation 'Tachibana Purge' which meant that Otonashi-San planned out a purge plan for the Tachibana Crime Families and so the operation was successful and remaining Tachibana family members went into hiding including Ozawa Kan Tachibana. Family Adviser and Councillor Ashley Nakamura later insisted that they look for the rest of the Tachibana family members, after Otonashi-San had passed on in peace which later Ashley Nakamura was the new Lady of the families, and help them restore what they had before the Tachibana Purge which after helping them, the Nakamura-Tachibana Conflict took place on Mordor which resulted in 23 gunfights, 14 assassination attempts and 8 assaults all by the restored Tachibana Crime Families led by Family Lord Nakata Mitsuo Tachibana. Families Align as One In 2195, the Nakamura Crime Families, Tachibana Crime Families and Loon-Spade Crime Families all came together to form a mafia crime family so large that it would make a single crime family look like a street gang, which later the leaders sought to help Jenkins the 2nd, son of Jenkins W. who fell to the Darkness, and the Guardians accepted their help in preparation of the Galactic War. The Mordian Syndicate was the result of the crime families alignment and expanded throughout the planet of Mordor even the orbiting colony moons and nearby systems. Family Divisions Family Newcomers House The Family Newcomers House was led by Family Councillor, Franklin Nakamura, which looked after Family Newcomers. Franklin held both Family Over-watch and Family Councillor while supervising new recruits for the Nakamura Crime Families and sending them on assignments which didn't involve any sort of weapons or violent situations. Family Enforcers House The House of the Enforcers were led by Kelly Nakamura. It was the house Newcomers would come to after graduating from the Newcomers House and become Family Enforcers which they would safeguard Nakamura property and houses. Family Councillors House The Councillors House was the only houses that were guarded by many Enforcers along with the Family Over-watchers. After the passing of Otonashi-San, Ashley Nakamura insisted that they move the Councillors to a more secure and more protected area. The Family Councillors was placed under the supervision of Councillor Anakin-Chan. Family Lord's Personal House The Lord's House was built in a secure and isolated position in the city limits of Warington, the capital city of the Mordor. Only known owners of the house was Otonashi-San Nakamura and Ashley Nakamura. The house was built in July 19th, 2092.